


Second-hand smokers

by JackValentine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackValentine/pseuds/JackValentine
Summary: Kevin and Sami get stuck at a gas station while traveling between shows.





	Second-hand smokers

**Author's Note:**

> You second-hand smoke,  
> I breathe you in

Warm dusk, it was not yet dark, but dark enough to feel a little uneasy alone at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. A note, written on a checkered piece of paper and pinned to the plastic part of the see-through door, saying “will be back in 15 minutes” looked a bit too ancient to be convincing at all. There was, of course, always hope that it was just something that the workers had written once and then re-used for years on end.   
The backdrop of the greying woods and the humming of birds throughout the twenty or so minutes of them just waiting there for the mysterious someone who had promised to be back set a perfect mood to argue about who had to remember to get some gas before they’d ran out so abruptly that the car was left motionless, feet away from the gas station. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t argue. They’d usually argued a lot when on the road, but it was quarter after eight and they were tired and silent.   
Sami got out of the car and joined Kevin in his observation of the direction from which someone could be seen coming to the rescue - Owens was leaning on the side of the car staring into the void. Sami stood in front of him, facing him, his hand on the roof for support. Kevin did a quick half-smile, since, being in the way of his concentrated gaze, Sami was now his focus. Weirdly enough, whatever the situation or social setting, Kevin felt like he just had to smile whenever he saw Sami. Was it to let him know that whatever made Kevin feel heavy wasn’t Zayn’s fault or just the way that Sami’s presence generally made him feel, it was just always like that.   
Sami smiled back guiltily as he caught himself looking directly at Kevin for a little too long for comfort. 

\- They say, reality feels altered at empty gas stations huh, - he said half-jokingly. 

Owens smirked intending to keep up with the somewhat sarcastic tone and joke about wishing that this magic would work on the gas tank of the car, but then decided against it and just shrugged instead.   
Sami lowered his eyes and shuffled a little, adjusting his position in a way that he somehow ended up standing a little closer to Kevin. It was getting darker by minute. The air felt the way it does in the beginning of the summer, warm and smothering almost, yet with a hint of a chill in the wind. There is absolutely no one around, Sami thought. He looked straight into Kevin’s eyes again. It seemed like they’d never been so close before, not in the ring, not in the hotel rooms that they’d shared, not at the private parties. There had always been a human presence around, but not now, not that time. Zayn caught himself thinking that he could do anything, what’s the worst that could happen, after all? Kevin could just brush him off and think he was acting funny, worst case scenario. Sami thought, he could just shuffle even closer to Kevin, to the point where their chests would be almost touching. Or he could move his hand forward and touch Kevin’s fingers with his own. Or he could even lean in for a hug, who would refuse a hug from their tired friend, stranded at a semi-abandoned gas station with them?   
But for whatever reason Sami couldn’t get his hand to move. Couldn’t drop his shoulders and relax his back to lean in. Something was just stopping him, like there was a glass wall between the two men.   
Kevin inhaled abruptly before hoarsely asking: 

\- Do you ever feel like you need a smoke even though you don’t smoke? 

It seemed to Sami like Kevin moved closer to him before saying that, as he felt the warmth radiating from Owens, more distinctly than before. Zayn felt his chest tense up, as though something was squeezing it from the inside, his head going round for a moment as he himself seemed to rock forward a tad. 

\- Yeah, - he cleared his throat as he felt his guts tense and push up even more, - I do now.  
Their faces were just inches apart at that point and Sami caught a fleeting intrusive thought - “leap of faith”, - before he felt the space between them close in as though by itself, he hurried to close his eyes before the other man’s breath got even closer, grazing his skin, and in an instant he felt the other man’s dry lips brush his own ever so lightly, Zayn couldn’t know for sure whether he’d imagined it or actually felt it, but Kevin’s shoulder rested against Sami’s spoke strongly in favor of the latter.  
A loud screeching noice made both men jump and jerk away from each other before Sami could decide whether what had just happened was real. They both looked in the direction of the previously shut sliding door, that was now being dragged to the side violently, with metallic-y sounds of struggle, by, supposedly, a gas station employee. Kevin let out a sigh of relief and gestured at the scene before rushing to catch up with the guy in the uniform, eager to ensure their salvation from their emergency stop over. Sami nodded and watched Kevin chase after the worker. He looked around and breathed in the prickly night air. It was getting visibly darker and they had quite a distance yet to cover. 

\- Yeah, I could use a smoke, - Sami mumbled to himself as he got back inside the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Sami, I hope he gets well soon! This fic is a part of the good vibes I'm sending out into the world for him haha


End file.
